In The Face Of Doom Trilogy:Part 1:Good Bye
by Electronic Bookworm
Summary: Percy comes up with a plan to defeat Kronos. There's a big chance that it'll kill him. But will his feelings towards Annabeth get in the way. What's worse, Annabeth is determined to know this plan of his. Percabeth. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth's POV**

"Come on Annie, we're gonna be late if you don't hurry up.

I sighed, it was my annoying science lab partner, Jenna.

She wanted to be at the cinema early so that we wouldn't have to wait in the line.

I tried to tell her that there probably wouldn't be much people,but she wouldn't hear it.

She simply said,"What if there are many people there,then we will have to wait in a line and it'll be all your fault. Besides it's my birthday,so you pretty much have to come with me whether you like it or not."

I sighed. Typical Jenna. She uses everything that agrees with her to her advantage. There was a time she was being very helpful and polite to me and at first,I thought that she's having a change of heart,but it turned out that she did all those just so I would buy her hotdogs. She made me do so for three days,she even kept reminding of the good deeds she did to me. After those three days,she went back to her normal self.

"Alright,alright I'm coming. Gods can't you be patient just this once",I asked her. She seemed to be deep in thought before coming up with an answer.

"Well,not in this lifetime. You gotta be more pumped up Annabeth. You're as stiff as a robot. Loosen up.". I rolled my eyes. She doesn't know the meaning of pumped up until she fights several monsters. I had to check if I was ready. 'Cause you never know if something bad is gonna happen. So I checked my ankle. There,hidden,was my knife. Of course it was my celestial bronze one so that anyone who sees it won't be suspicious. I also brought a few pieces of drachma,just in case. I stuffed them in my purse,along with a few dollars.

When we got to the cinemas,there weren't many people. Probably because most have already watched the movie or the movie just stunk. I smiled. I was right. Jenna didn't argue about it with me because she knew that I'll probably win the argument. I never told her about my other life too. So she thinks that my intelligence came out of nowhere. Sure most of it came from studying and reading books but some of it,I inherited from my mother.

When we were inside the movie house, I felt like the two of us were the only ones there,so now I really believed that this movie is going to be bad and I kept trying to remember how much money I spent for the ticket.

There were a few trailers before the actual movie started. There were some comedies,horror,and some drama.

Some of them even looked better than the one we were gonna watch. Why does it have to be a movie anyways. Can't she just make me buy her some jewelry or food or clothes or...something. But no,it just had to be a stinky and stupid movie.

One of the trailers caught my attention. It was a movie about Greek Mythology.

It was called "The Clash Of The Titans". It actually looked pretty good except for the fact that the trailer was in 3D and when the Krakken roared while facing the screen,Jenna and I slightly shifted.

Apparantly Jenna knew that I liked Greek Mythology so she asked me,"So are you gonna watch that". Does it come naturally to her to tease and make fun of me. It's just because of the fact that we identify with each other and because she's sometimes a good friend that keeps me from pulverizing her.

I decided to just ignore her. I was caught up with the trailer.

The main character was Perseus,Son of Zeus.

That name reminded me of someone.

Someone with jet black hair,sea-green eyes,and an idiotic grin on his face.

It reminded me of my best friend whom I've been longing to see. "_Wait. Longing?",_I thought. Ughh,why do I even bother trying to figure out how I felt about him.

It was Percy,Percy Jackson,I usually didn't think about him much because we didn't talk for a full year. It was ever since I left him standing alone on Half-Bloood hill.

Although he occasionally tried to call.I usually was too busy to notice. Sometimes,I go to school for a school project and the I get caught up with my work that I don't check my phone. And the moment I decide to look if I have any missed messages or calls, Percy's name will show up. I don't even know how those things happened. I don't know if it's coincidence or fate.

So I figured he was mad at me. I mean who wouldn't.

I was suddenly being shaken by Jenna,who noticed I was in a trance.

"The movie is starting,wake up and quit daydreaming",she said.

I rolled my eyes,she was so annoying. We were friends nevertheless.

The movie was an action movie. The effects were horrible, and the movie was so long.

After 2 and a half hours of torture, it finally ended. I now knew why there were so few people. The movie was so bad. I can't even find what Jenna likes in it. I soon discovered though. It's because the actor she likes was the star there.

I can't believe Jenna was able to drag me with her to see this crappy movie.

I guess I had to come because it was her birthday. Now I have to believe that me coming along with her on this movie is sort of my present to her. But I will never come with her to see a movie ever again except if the occasion calls for it. We were heading to her house to watch another movie. But at least this time I was the one to choose what we were going to watch.

We were five blocks away from her house when my cellphone rang.

It was my dad. I felt pretty nervous because my dad usually calls me when there's an emergency.

He asked me to come home immediately.

So I appologized to Jenna and promised to come to her house again sometime. We parted and once she was out of sight I took out my knife.

I really think there's a monster in here somewhere because whenever there's silence,I can hear a low,growling noise. So I was on the lookout for any suspicious characters. I picked up speed and before I knew it,I was running towards home.

When I got there,I had to pass by the lego blocks of Bobby and Matthew.

I told them hundreds of times to clean up affter they play.

I can't even believe mom and dad keep on buying them these blocks.

Even dad was victimized by these toys.

There was a time when Bobby and Matthew hid some pointy blocks under our thin sofa and when dad lay down on it to rest,he couldn't sleep.

He kept on twisting and turning until he finally broke down and looked under the matress.

He saw the blocks. But instead of scolding those two boys,he just took them out and went back to sleep.

So I had to be careful not to step on them.

I finally got through,but I still had to go past another obstacle...Bobby and Matthew themselves.

They were wrestling on the sofa and the living room was a mess.

They stopped goofing around when they saw me,they went to the kitchen and seonds later,came back out.

"Annie,please open this can for us",they pleaded wearing sad puppy eyes.

"Fine,fine. Gods.",I muttered.

So I went towards them and then the moment I opened the can,instead of food,a giant spider was inside.

"Ahh! Oh my gods! Get it away!",I screamed.

But I noticed they were rolling on the ground with laughter.

"Haha-she-ha-actually fell-hahaha-for it."

I noticed what they were laughing about.

The spider was only a toy,it was a rubber tarantula. Now I was fuming. They knew I was afraid of spiders and now they're using it against me. It's just that those things are so scary. With their hairy legs and red eyes and all. Ughhh. Disgusting and terrifying. Why did I have to inherit this from Athena. I'm okay with the wisdom and all but the spiders. Ughh,I decided not to think about it.

"Told you it was worth the money",Bobby said,still laughing.

"Actually I was the one who told you. And it only costs a few bucks anyway.",replied Matthew.

"May I remind you that we had to rake seven yards to buy that toy."

"I did most of the work anyway"

"No you didn't"

"Yes I did"

"No you didn't"

"Yes I did"

They went on for twenty seconds and soon they got annoyed with each other and they continued wrestling. I'm really hoping that soon,mom and dad will find what's annoying about those two and scold them or ground them or...something.

I decided that I'll get them back later. Those two can be so annoying sometimes. Did I mention that yet

Well I finally got to my dad.

He was sitting on his chair while reading a newspaper and watching T.V. Seriously,I don't know how he does that. Doing two things at the same time. He said there was someone who Iris Messaged me. I asked him how that is an emergency and he said that he only said it to get me to come home immediately. I went upstairs to my room and at first, I thought it was just Chiron asking me to come to Camp Half-Blood but I didn't know how wrong I was.

I looked at the person in the IM.

It was someone that I haven't seen in a long time.

* * *

**Review please!**

**It motivates me to add more chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Annabeth's POV**

"Hi Mrs Jackson",I said.

I was happy to see her,if this was Percy I might be pretty nervous. But now that I'm talking to her,I'm feeling a little more complete.

"Hi Annabeth,it's so good to see you."she replied. She was really happy about something. I can see it from the glow in her eyes.

"Thanks Mrs Jackson"

"Please,call me Sally"

I was about to reply but she cut me off.

"Now back to business"

She took a deep breath before continuing.

"I'm getting married! Paul just proposed to me yesterday.",she said/yelled.

"That's great but what does that have to do with me?",I replied

"Well,I asked Percy to invite his friends to the wedding but he didn't invite anyone so I invited his friends for him."

"Well does he know that I am gonna be there?"

"No,but I'm sure he'll be okay with it."

"Well,I don't know"I said,not sure if I'm alright with the situation of being alone with Percy. Being with only him and his mom is going to be very awkward.

"Don't worry I've already invited Grover and Thalia and they already agreed to come",she said as if reading my thoughts. This enlightened me because I also haven't seen Grover and Thalia for a long time. So if I come,it ill be like a reunion. I thought about it long and hard first. Part of me wanted to go,another part wanted to stay here. I guess the other part wanted to go because I get to see Gover and Thalia. The other one is because I'm gonna have to confront Percy. I came up with a decision and hoped that it won't backfire.

"Oh,I'll just ask my Dad if I can go"

"Okay Annabeth."she replied

I went downstairs to find my dad.

I found him in the living room playing video games with Bobby and Matthew. They always beat him but he plays anyway. Probably because the boys also give him their puppydog eyes. Those two are so cute and annoying at the same time.

"Dad can I go to New York because Percy's mom is getting married and she invited me to the wedding." I asked him.

He didn't say anything for a few seconds. He seemed to be thinkig hard about it. I gulped. When he does that,he usually disagrees. I hope he lets me come. For two reasons. One,I'll be reunited with Grover and Thalia. And two,I'll have the chance to apologize to Percy. I needed to set things straight between the two of us. I sure hoped that he'd understand.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt for you to go."He finally replied. I am really relieved with his answer.

"Okay dad thanks",I said.

I was going back upstairs to inform Sally,but Dad stopped me. _"Oh no. What if he's gonna change his mind."_,I thought.

"Annabeth if there is a change of plans,you need to inform me first and ask for permission",he said.

"What do you mean change of plans",I asked him,relieved that I'm still coming.

"What if that horseman uhhh what's his name-Chiron, suddenly told you that you needed to go to Camp Half-Blood"

"Okay,okay Dad.I'll remember to tell you first"

"Okay have fun in New York"

I went back upstairs to tell Sally that I can go but I heard that she was talking to was Percy.I decided to wait a little and listen to their conversation, I don't feel like I can talk to Percy yet. I can't even build up the courage to see him,so I just listened.

So I just listened intently to their voices.

"Mom,please stop asking me if something's wrong because there's not",Percy said. He's clearly annoyed because Sally keeps on pestering him with questions.

"Now,now Percy.I know you.I know if something is bothering you and I know if you are truly alright.",she said. We were the same.

"Okay fine, it's just that Nico Iris Messaged me today",he said,a bit of worry in his voice.

"Well what did he say?"

"He told me that he had plan to defeat Kronos"

"Well what is it?"

"I can't tell 'cause you'll probably tell me that I won't live through it because of its danger level"

"Percy you can tell me anything"

"I can't Mom.I can't tell ANYONE. Only Nico and I can know about it."

"Well,whatever this plan is,are you considering it."

"I don't know,he says it's the only way except for charging at Kronos,guns blazing.I'm starting to think it's the only way too, he told me to think hard about it because there's a chance I might die in the plan."

No answer.

"Mom,please don't freak out.I haven't even come to a decision yet."

"Whatever you do Percy,I know you'll make the right decision."

"Really? Just like that. No more questions?"

"Mmmhmmm"

"Well thanks. I guess."

" Now go to sleep Percy."

"Okay, and Mom."

"Yes honey."

"Why is there a floating Iris Message beside you."

"Oh I just asked Annabeth to come to the wedding.I also asked Grover and Thalia."

"Hmm. Oh well,say hi to Grover and Thalia for me."

I shifted,he didn't tell her to say hi to me so now I know he is mad at me. I'm even begining to have second thoughts. What if I try apologizing to him, he'll ignore me or laugh at me or shut me out.

I waited until he's gone then I went out of my hiding place.

"Well Annabeth what did your Dad say."She asked after seeing me.

"He allowed me to go"

"That's great!Just be up early so I can pick you up. We wouldn't want to be late."

"Okay goodnight Mrs Jackson,oh I mean Sally ."

"Goodnight Annabeth."

With that I disrupted the connection.

When I turned around,Bobby and Matthew were standing in the doorway,smiling.

"So Annabeth,going to New York to see your boyfriend",they asked.

"He's not my boyfriend.",I retorted.

They went downstairs to continue playing video games.

I got ready for bed,bracing myself for the days and events to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Annabeth's POV**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. It was so annoying having a loud,ringing noise wake you up everyday,but still, without it I guess I'll always be up late, so in a way it's annoyingly helpful. It took me a few minutes of thought before I realized, today was the day.

I was going to see Percy and all my friends today. I kept trying to figure out what I should say to Percy.

It went from _"What should I say to Percy" _to_ "What's that song I heard from the movie credits last night" _to_ "Justin Beiber is so gay"_.

I don't even want to think about how my thoughts got there.

I looked at the time and noticed that Sally was gonna be here anytime soon so I quickly took a shower and changed into a yellow-striped shirt and blue jeans. I packed my stuff and thirty minutes later,I heard the honking of a car outside our house.

Sally was here.

Before I was able to leave,I had to assure my Dad that I'll be safe and that I'll contact him if anything goes wrong or if there is a change of plans,then I had to promise Bobby and Matthew that I'll bring them a present when I return. I decided that I'll give them something they hate for revenge on what they did to me.

I said my good-byes and when I got to the car,I saw that Grover and Thalia were already there. I was so happy to see them. I'm feeling so much more complete now. It's like I only lack one piece. And I'm beginning to think that the piece is Percy.

Grover was reading a book with the title "100 ways to save nature".

Thalia was cleaning her knife.

"Hi guys."I said

"Hi Annabeth",they replied at the exact same time.

I smiled before getting in the car. I hoped that this visit will turn out to be a good one. I also kept trying to figure out how I'm gonna apologize to Percy.

Sally had to tell us that it was going to be a pretty long trip.I guess it was a good thing that I was prepared and charged my Ipod. She also had to tell us a couple of times to put on our seatbelts and kept asking us if it was cold enough in the car. When she was assured that everything was set,we took off.

"Oh, Thalia",Sally said.

"Yes Ms Jackson?",Thalia replied.

"Put you knife away because it would be very dangerous. I mean what if we hit a bump and you accidentally cut yourself or Annabeth or Grover. Or if a policeman catches a glance of your knife and asks so many questions. Or if-"

"Okay Ms Jackson,I get it",Thalia said cutting her off before she states too many bad possibilities.

"Please,call me Sally"

"Uhh,Sally",Thalia said.

* * *

It didn't take five minutes from that before Grover asked a question. I rolled my eyes. Typical Grover.

"So how was Percy Ms Jackson, I mean Sally",he asked.

"Well he isn't his regular self nowadays.",she replied sadly.

"What do you mean",Grover asked. I understood,he was always worried about Percy,especially now with Kronos and all.

"Well he isn't his normal,cheerful self anymore."

_"Woah!",_I thought to myself.I couldn't imagine a gloomy Percy.I always pictured him as someone who is usually laughing,the one who always gives obnoxious jokes and comments,I can't even picture him in my mind wearing a frown.

"How is he then",Grover asked,worry in his voice. I understood,he was always looking out for Percy.

"Well I sometimes see him having fun with his friends but if he's not in the conversation,he usually just looks out in the distance thinking of who knows what."

I just kept trying to picture Percy until Sally continued.

"He isn't having much fun at school either"

"Why not",I asked.

"Well beause almost all the girls at his school are obsessed with him .They constantly try to flirt with him even if he keeps telling them to go away. There was a time when I had to go to school to see Paul and I saw Percy being tailed by twenty girls. One of the horrible moments was when it was time for the prom and the minute Percy entered the school,girls swarmed him and kept asking to be his date to the dance.I guess he needed someone who acted normal around him so he asked Rachel. I guess that's why all Percy's friends in school are boys except for her."

After that Grover didn't ask anymore questions. I just listened to my Ipod until the battery wore off. Apparantly the battery life wasn't enough for the trip.

I decided to simply go to sleep but unfortunately nightmares found me.

* * *

_"What!",I shrieked._

_"I'm afraid it is true child",Chiron said._

_"What do you mean Luke's dead"._

_"I mean that Luke Castellan is dead"._

_"How could that happen ,does this mean Kronos is dead too"_

_"No child, Kronos found a new,stronger,and more powerful host , and the moment he possessed this person, he took control of his actions and slayed Luke Castellan, probably because his will to serve the Titan Lord was wearing off."_

_"Who is this person"_

_"I don't want to believe it too Annabeth"_

_"Who is he",I repeated._

_"My informants tell me he is Per-"_

* * *

My nightmare was interrupted by Thalia's voice.

"Annabeth,Annabeth wake up.",she said._ "Ughh. Why do I always have to be interrupted.",_I thought.

"What is it.",I replied

"We're here."

I sleepily stepped out of the car to enter the house. The moment we entered,I knew something's wrong.

"Oh no", Sally said while looking at the living room.

I saw what it was. There was a half-eaten sandwich on the table,a spilled glass of milk beside it and the TV was left open and in front of it was a bowl of popcorn. There were also pieces of paper scattered around the floor.

"Oh Percy's gonna hear about this.I told him hundreds of times to keep the house clean if his friends come over.", Sally said.

"I'm sorry guys but Percy and his friends probably had a school project to work on and unfortunately they happened to do it here.",she said

Just then we heard a voice outside and we heard the door shut behind him.

It was Nico.

He was talking to someone on his cellphone. I didn't even know he had a phone and I also didn't know how he's here. I guess he was talking to Percy considering the fact that he called the person "Kelp Face".

"Okay man just be sure that you'll be here in fifteen minutes, I'll see you later.",he said.

When he saw us, he wore a shocked expression.

"Umm,hi guys.",he said, I could tell that he was really surprised and a bit nervous because Sally noticed the mess that they left.

Thalia immediately blushed.I grinned.I knew that she had a big crush on Nico.

"Now Nico can you explain to me why the house is a wreck."she asked him.

"Well we had a group and after that we may have went directly to the movies."

"Then I guess that you have to start by picking up the pieces of paper on the floor and I'll make sure Percy cleans the spilled milk,the half-eaten sandwich and the bowl of popcorn."

"Yes Mrs.J",he stammered and went to clean the mess up.

"And Nico",she said.

"Yes?"

"Get a haircut."

Sally turned off the T.V. then led us upstairs and gave us our sleeping arrangements. Me and Thalia were sleeping together in Percy's room. Grover and Percy were sleeping in the guest bedroom.

"Uh Sally?",I asked.

"Yes Annabeth"

"Uhh,why is Nico here."

"Oh I forgot to tell you guys. He studies in Goode with Percy. He also seems to be the only one who understands Percy. It also seems that Percy brings most of his problems to Nico."

I shifted. I used to be that person. The one Percy brings his problems to. But now,I guess time has changed.

* * *

Just then the doorbell rang and Sally went downstairs to open it.I decided to follow her. When she opened the door.I could't help but stare at the handsome face in front of me. It's him.

It was Percy. Percy Jackson.


	4. Chapter 4

**Annabeth's POV**

"Hi Percy.",Sally said

"Hi Mom",he replied smugly. He didn't even seem so happy about seeing her. It's like he forced his words out. I,on the other hand,was very happy to see him. But I'm also pretty nervous. Because I knew that I'm gonna have to talk to him anytime soon and also because he wore a look that makes people infer that he has just killed someone. He didn't even look at me so I knew now that he was definitely mad.

"Well Percy,your friends are here."

"Okay mom,I'll be sure to check on them later."

He walked right past us without saying another word. But his mom stopped him,she called him and he turned around to listen. He even looked annoyed.

"Percy you have to clean the table first.I already had Nico pick up the pieces of paper so now it's your turn."

"Yes Mom",he replied irritably then proceeded to do his task. I felt sorry for him after looking one last time at the living room. The place was definitely a wreck. One big,giant wreck. I didn't know that people could leave a mess that big.

I decided to just go upstairs and chat with Grover and Thalia, I am pretty beat up today since I didn't get enough sleep probably because of the nightmares I've been having. I don't even know what they mean.

I was thinking of the things Grover and Thalia and I could do in the meantime but unfortunately they were snoring away. I thought that it was a pretty good idea so I tried to copy them. I haven't even laid down at the bed when I spotted Nico. He looked worried and impatient. He looked like he just lost on a multi-million dollar deal. His eyes had the look that he has when something really,really bad happened or...will happen. He's been pacing back and forth for some time now.

I suddenly remembered that I had to ask him something. Their plan to defeat Kronos. Maybe it'll help me understand my dreams. So I went near him. He saw me and his posture stiffened. He prepared himself for the questions that I'll throw at him. He even looked like he was preparing for a surprise attack from a monster.

"Nico, I need to ask you something",I started. He looked at me and studied my expression for a few seconds before replying.

"Shoot".

"What is the plan to defeat Kronos that you discussed with Percy",I said. I knew that I should have started by asking him a normal question but I was really desperate. Maybe what he would tell me will help me understand my dreams better. I expected him to take a deep breath and start explaining but he didn't. His eyes widened at my question. He looked blankly in another direction before saying anything.

"Ha-How d-did you-",he stuttered but I cut him off.

"That doesn't matter",I retorted. I really didn't want him to know that I eavesdropped on Percy and his mom. I'm not an eavesdropper. I just happened to spy at them for a short time. There's a difference.

"I'm sorry Annabeth.I can't tell you.I made a promise to Percy that I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Is it that important.",I asked.

"I guess so. It is to him"

"Why wouldn't he let you tell anyone"

"He said he didn't want you guys to worry about him."

"Why would we worry about him"

"Well,the plan's sort of dangerous"

I just stared at him and shot him a look that said "I-don't-believe-you".

"Okay it's a lot dangerous.",he continued. I think he figured out that he couldn't trick me that easily.

Then he said,"I'm sorry Annabeth,I can't tell you any more further information. Everything else besides that are secrets. But don't worry,you'll soon find out what's going on. Soon Annabeth,not now at this time."

With those final words,he strode off and went downstairs.

I was about to continue to try and copy Grover and Thalia and take a nap but I heard Percy and Nico talking about something downstairs. I didn't even know that my sense of sound got this strong.

Curious,I went downstairs to listen to their discussion.

At first their voices were very faint and I heard only muffles but as I went closer,their voices became more clear. I definitely need to stop doing this kind of stuff. Spying. But still,I was desperate for answers since I couldn't understand my dreams. They seemed to worry me very much.

It started out like this.

"Percy have you decided yet",Nico asked him.

"Not yet."

"Well you better have a decision next week."

"But that's too early."

"We can't extend."

"Why not"

"Because we're running out of time."

There was a short period of silence before his voice rang out.

"Okay man. I promise I'll have a decision by next week."

"Okay I'll see you later."

"Alright "

Nico was already out the door when Percy stopped him.

"Hey man are you going to the dance on Friday."

"Well yeah,you going too."

"I guess so"

"Cool"

"Who are you asking to go with you"

"I don't know.I think I'm gonna ask Thalia."

"You like her don't you."

There was a silence before Nico answered. He seemed to be deep in thought on what he was gonna say to Percy.

"Yeah. I do. A lot actually."

I smiled at this. It was perfect. He likes Thalia and Thalia likes him. It's harmony.

"You can do it. 'Cause I seriously think she likes you too",Percy said as if he just read my mind.

"Well,at least you don't have a problem on asking someone to the dance. Every girl in school is obsessed and in love with you.",Nico told him.

"I am definitely not gonna ask any of those swooners to the dance.I guess I'll ask Rachel since she's the only girl at school who acts normal around me. If she won't be able to come then I'll just go alone."

"Oh well. Goodnight man."

"Alright Good Night."

Percy was now walking in my direction so I quickly and silently went upstairs to finally take my nap. I looked at Grover and Thalia. They looked so peaceful sleeping. It was like nothing in the world could wake them up.

I wasn't on the bed yet when I heard Sally calling us for lunch.I sighed irritably.

"Why do I always get interrupted",I thought. Unfortunately,nobody seemed to care

* * *

**Review review review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Annabeth's POV**

I decided to wake Grover and Thalia up for lunch. It was so hard getting them to wake up. Thalia asked for three minutes and Grover asked for five. I came up with an idea to get them to wake up.

First,I told Grover that we were having enchiladas for lunch. Upon hearing those words,Grover jumped off the bed and ran so fast down the stairs that it got me worried he might trip.

With Thalia. Well I decided to make fun of her.

I did my best to change my voice to that of a guy's. I told her in my guy-voice that I was Nico and that she had to wake up for breakfast.

She immediately opened her eyes and woke up. I just couldn't help it. I fell to the groung with laughter. But my joy quickly changed to worry when I saw Thalia's face. She was red with anger. She gave me her "I'm-gonna-kill-you-in-a-friendly-way" before going downstairs.

I followed her,still smiling.

Then I had to keep myself from laughing at Grover who was excitedly seated in the dining table. He had an excited look on his face. I guess he was waiting for the enchiladas which will not arrive.

Well we finally were all seated.

I couldn't help but look at Percy. He looked very handsome. No wonder girls obsess over him. But Sally was right. He was no longer cheerful and happy. He was the exact opposite. He is now gloomy,mysterious,and I have to admit. I bit scary. Just a bit.

I was relieved that Grover broke the silence.

"Uh Percy",he asked nervously.

"Yeah"

"How's life as a popular."

"Totally horrible"

"Why. I don't think it's too bad."

"I don't know. Picture yourself trying to listen to a teacher with over 30 girls calling out your name."

"Well,I guess that is irritating."

"That's not the half of it. Imagine yourself trying to eat your food,but you can't because paper airplanes keep hitting the back of your head and if you open them up,you find out that some girl you may not even know is asking you to see a movie or eat dinner with her."

"Mmmhmmm"

"And its not irritating. It's infuriating.",Percy said.

I kinda felt sorry for Percy, Now that I think about it,that stuff can get a person really angry. I don't even know how he manages to control his temper. If that was me,I would've broken down and beat them all up. I wanted to talk to Percy and apologize so I decided to wait until everyone was gone. To my relief he was still there. There was an awkward silence between us before I broke it.

"Percy please talk to me.",I blurted out. I don't even know why I did that but I figured this could be my only chance.

"Look I'm very sorry that I wasn't able to reply to any of the calls you gave me.I swear on the River Styx that I didn't mean to do all those things on purpose. Please forgive me.I wish we can still be friends.I miss the times when we talk a lot together and then we usually get in an argument then after we bicker,we'll just laugh together. Percy,I'm truly very sorry.",I said,out of breath. I hope he'll forgive me or at least understand so that all the breath I've used and wasted won't be useless.

After another long awkward silence he finally replied.

"It's okay Annabeth,you didn't need to sound so sincere. I would've forgiven you anyways.",he said.

"Really"

"Do you want to know why",he asked

"Yeah",I replied.

"Because you're my best friend and I miss the old times too.I don't even know why I'm admitting this but I actually miss you calling me Seaweed Brain again."

"And I forgive you".

"Thank you Percy, I mean Seaweed Brain",I said,trying to make him smile.

"You're welcome",he replied,laughing. I'm so glad we're back to normal again. Now I don't have to avoid him and I can talk to him freely. I can even ask him about his plan and I hope he'll tell me what it is.

"Oh well,good night Percy.",I said while standing up.

"Good night Wise girl.",he said. Then he smiled.I felt so happy to see him smile again. I prepared myself for sleep.

But nightmares just had to come and find me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Annabeth's POV**

My nightmare started out like this.

_War took place in Camp Half-Blood. __I was facing Percy. __But this time,things were different. __I was fighting against him,not with him._

_I looked carefully at him,he still had the same face. __What troubled me was his eyes._

_One was solid gold the other was sea-green. __His gold eye,filled with hate and anger. __The green one shows regret and sorrow._

I shot awake not wanting for it to continue.

I sighed irritably. Why can't my dreams be that of fairy tales.

_Would Percy really turn into that?_, I thought. I decided to put that thought away for a while. At this time I was desperate to know what his plan is. My thoughts were interrupted by a voice calling me.

I stood up sleepily. Sally was calling me. Apparantly I was the last person to get out of bed and wake up. I went downstairs and found them all waiting for me. This is so embarrasing. Right now I'm thankful for my nightmare. If I didn't have it,I'll be awake until now.

We had blue waffles for breakfast and they were extremely delicious. I was also fascinated by their color. Blue. I wondered if the color had anything to do with the taste.

After breakfast,Nico told Thalia to come with him and that he needs to tell her something.

Thalia quickly blushed. I smiled. I had a feeling that I knew what Nico was gonna tell/ask her. I guess this is her dream come true.

I'm still disappointed that Percy is gonna ask Rachel to his school dance.I don't even know why but for some reason I hate it when she's with Percy. Even though she doesn't really do anything bad to any of us,I always get mad at her.

_"It's because you like Percy"._,A voice in my head said.

_"Shut Up"._,I told it.

To my relief it did. My feelings for Percy were so mixed up._ "Do I really like him",_I thought. I decided to shake that thought out of my head. I just continued eating.

* * *

I saw Nico and Thalia walking towards us. Thalia wore a big smile. I felt very happy for her.

Nico suddenly asked Percy out loud if he already asked Rachel to the dance.

"Well she's not gonna be able to come 'cause her family's on vacation.",Percy said. He seemed disappointed and relieved at the same time. I wondered why.

"So who are you gonna ask to come with you."Nico asked.

"I don't know.I guess I'll just have to go by myself because if Rachel was actually coming with me,all the other girls might harass her. So I guess it's a good thing she can't come. And why are you even interested in what I'm gonna do anyway.".

Nico looked between me and Percy then said, "Nothing man. Forget that I ever asked you those things."

"Ookay. I see you already asked Thalia. Good job man."Percy said,shooting them a glance.

Thalia and Nico both blushed. Percy grinned. He saw the effect of what he just said. Then he said something that surprised me even more.

"Annabeth,Grover you too can come with us,come on it'll be fun. And this time there really are enchiladas. Cheese-flavored by the way",Percy said while looking at Grover.

"Of course I'll go. Why didn't you say so in the first place.",Grover immediately said after hearing the word "enchiladas".

"Great."Percy said. He smiled again. This was the second time he did so.

"What time is the dance",I blurted out,curious. I needed to be prepared so that I don't have to be late again.

"Midnight",He replied.

"Why is it at midnight"

"Well. I sort of eavesdropped in the principal-teacher meeting.I think it's because they will make the nominated King and Queen kiss,you know like couples do in most movies. Kiss in I personally think that's the worst idea for a dance I ever heard.I guess it's a good thing I'm going alone."

"How is it a good thing"

"Because there's a 99.9% chance that I'll be nominated for King and I have no plans on kissing a girl I don't like or even know."

"Oh",I replied. _"Oh. Ughh. What a stupid thing to say",_I thought to myself.

"Uh guys do you want to go somewhere before the dance",Percy asked. He seems very bored.

"The new fair is opening today. We could go there",Nico suggested. It seems to be a pretty good idea. I haven't been to a fair for a long time.

"That's okay. Anyone disagree?",Percy asked. Noone spoke up. So I guess this means we're going there.

"Okay then. Everyone in the car.",Percy said.

* * *

We finally got to the fair after a good thirty minutes. Stupid traffic. Why can't flying cars just be invented. But unfortunately we had to wait in line for another thirty minutes. The line was so long. And I do mean LONG. It's like the length of the Empire State building. Okay maybe it's not that long. But still. It's really long. Did I say before that it's long. Yes I think I did.

So we got through the gates and when we got inside,we started to think whether it was a good idea to go here. The place was crowded. I knew why there are so many people. It's because the fair is opened today. So most of the citizens of Manhattan are here,eager to discover what's new. We had to go through a sea of human beings to get to the ticket station. We got our tickets and then planned things out. We were gonna split up. Percy,Grover and I are going together. Thalia and Nico are the other partners. After three hours we will meet at the outside of the fair. Then we're gonna have dinner somewhere.

We enjoyed most of the rides. We went to the roller coaster,where Grover almost threw up. We also rode the Log Jam. It's basically riding a small boat as the current carries the boat to a small cliff,then while on the boat you fall like you're on a slide. The current and the fall was so much stronger and quicker when it was our turn to ride. Courtesy of Percy. Him and his power over the water. After that ride Grover rushed to the mens bathroom. We waited outside for him and we heard a gagging sound. I'm guessing you know what he did.

We met up at the outside. Nico and Thalia were sitting on a bench. Talking and waiting for us. Thalia was the first to see us. She stood up and yelled at our faces.

"Where have you guys been? The plan was three hours!"

"Well,Grover still had to go to the bathroom.",I said,looking at Grover. He just looked at the ground sheepishly.

"Besides,it seemed as you too were having fun.",Percy said,grinning. They both blushed.

"Alright lets go eat guys."

* * *

We decided to eat at the nearby diner.

"I can't believe all of you ate pork. Don't you know what they do to those pigs.",Grover said.

"Yeah,we get it Grover. It's still delicious though.",Percy said.

Then the waitress came over to us and smiled at Percy.

"Is there anything you need sir.",she asked him.

"No,no we're good."

"Are you sure sir."

"Yes"

I swear she is trying to flirt with Percy so I shot her a look that meant "Go Away". She left. Then guess who came through the door. Jenna. My lab partner.

"Oh hey Annabeth. Aren't you gonna introduce me to you friends.",she said,spotting me.

"Uh this is Percy,Nico,Grover,and Thalia.",I said pointing to my friends.

"Hello Percy",she said while shaking Percy's hand,"It's so nice to meet you". What now. Is it her turn to flirt with him.

"Let's go guys,it's getting late",I said.

We prepared to leave. We were out the door when Jenna came back out. "I'll see you soon Percy",she giggled.

"Well,well. It seems two girls fell for you in one night Percy.",Nico asked.

This time since it's close to midnight. There wasn't much traffic. So we got to Percy's appartment easier.

* * *

We got in the house. Grover and Thalia went upstairs. But I noticed two of us our missing. Nico and Percy. I went looking for Percy. I wondered if this time I can get the truth out of him. I really needed to know what my dreams meant or if there is a connection between his plan and my dreams. I still kept wondering what the plan was that both Percy and Nico won't tell me. Instead of Percy I found Sally. I asked where he is and she told me that he and Nico went somewhere to talk and discuss some...things.

_"They probably discussed their plan again."_,I thought.

I went to the living room and turned on the radio and a song started to play.

**"Beautiful Day" by U2**

_The heart is a bloom _  
_Shoots up through the stony ground _  
_There's no room _  
_No space to rent in this town _

_You're out of luck _  
_And the reason that you had to care _  
_The traffic is stuck _  
_And you're not moving anywhere _

_You thought you'd found a friend _  
_To take you out of this place _  
_Someone you could lend a hand _  
_In return for grace _

_It's a beautiful day _  
_Sky falls, you feel like _  
_It's a beautiful day _  
_Don't let it get away _

_You're on the road _  
_But you've got no destination _  
_You're in the mud _  
_In the maze of her imagination _

_You love this town _  
_Even if that doesn't ring true _  
_You've been all over _  
_And it's been all over you _

_It's a beautiful day _  
_Don't let it get away _  
_It's a beautiful day _

_Touch me _  
_Take me to that other place _  
_Teach me _  
_I know I'm not a hopeless case _

_See the world in green and blue _  
_See China right in front of you _  
_See the canyons broken by cloud _  
_See the tuna fleets clearing the sea out _  
_See the Bedouin fires at night _  
_See the oil fields at first light _  
_And see the bird with a leaf in her mouth _  
_After the flood all the colors came out _

_It was a beautiful day _  
_Don't let it get away _  
_Beautiful day _

_Touch me _  
_Take me to that other place _  
_Reach me _  
_I know I'm not a hopeless case _

_What you don't have you don't need it now _  
_What you don't know you can feel it somehow _  
_What you don't have you don't need it now _  
_Don't need it now _  
_Was a beautiful day _

Right then,I had trouble deciding whether it is a beautiful day.

Grover's voice suddenly rang out from the guest bedroom. I went up there to find him and Thalia sitting on the floor.

"What is it Grover.",I asked,annoyed for my thoughts were interrupted...again.

"Lets play a game.I'm bored to death here."He replied.

Apparantly so was I,so I agreed. It'd be good to do something else rather than study my thoughts.

We haven't even started yet when Percy and Nico walked in the room. They looked like they just had a fight. But their expressions softened when they saw us.

"Come on guys,join us we're playing a game.",I said.

"Ok",they both said. They also seemed relieved to play.

When we were all seated,I asked Grover what we were gonna play.

"Truth or Dare!",he announced loudly.

I gulped. This can't be good.


	7. Chapter 7

**Annabeth's POV**

Nico was the one to go first. He stared blankly at the floor,thinking of who he would dare and he'd dare the person to do. He grinned at Percy evilly as if he's planning something horrible. Percy shifted,noticing this.

"Percy,truth or dare.",Nico asked.

"Dare",Percy replied confidently.

He sounded so confident,but his confidence was broken by what Nico dared him to do.

Nico smiled evily then said,

"I dare you to announce to everyone tonight that you're looking for a date."

"What!Don't you know what's gonna happen if I do that"

"Yeah,that's why I'm daring you to do it"

"B-But",Percy stuttered.

"No buts man. It's a dare,you have to do it."

"I am so getting you back for this",Percy said,red with anger. If looks could kill,Nico would be dead right now.

"Whatever man",Nico said. He said it like he wasn't afraid of Percy or he didn't care what Percy would do to him.

Now it was Percy's turn. He looked at us and his eyes stopped on Grover. He grinned a grin that made Grover chew on a tin can nervously.

"Grover truth or dare"

"Truth"

"Have you ever kissed Juniper."

"Yeah"

"When you did,did it taste like wood."

"Y-Yeah",Grover said sheepishly.

All of us burst out laughing except for Grover.

"Okay,okay very funny,real mature.",he said while his cheeks were red from embarassment.

"When did you ever know me as mature"Percy said while holding his sides from pain from laughing. This was actually funny. I can't believe Percy came up with something as smart,funny and hilarious as this.

"Alright my turn. Annabeth truth or dare.",Grover said.

"Dare",I replied. He gave me a sly smile. I gulped. This is not gonna be good.

He then looked at Percy and said,

"I dare you to kiss Percy."

"What!",Percy and I shrieked in unison.

"Do it. You can't refuse. It's a dare"

I am so getting revenge on Grover for this.I had a feeling Percy will too. But I was so surprised. Best friends aren't supposed to do things like this. But unfortunately,almost everyone I know want Percy and I to be together.

"Well,go on.",Grover said.

I stood up and went over to Percy. He also stood up when I approached him. We looked at each other then one last time at Grover.

"Go! Just do it already.",he said,getting impatient.

We locked eyes for three seconds then I leaned in toward him.

He leaned in too and the next thing I know I was kissing him. I got caught in the kiss as he returned it. I felt my hands wrap themselves aroung his neck and I felt his hands snake their way to my waist.

This was an absolutely awkward and happy moment for me. Grover then cleared his throat. The moment stopped as Percy pulled away,gasping for air. He blushed and I did the same.

It was now my turn.

I was about to ask Thalia when an alarm clock rang upstairs. Percy stood up and told us to hurry.

"What is it",I asked. I had a feeling I knew what he's gonna say.

"It's time to prepare for the dance.",he said.

After dressing up we all hopped in Percy's car. It looked good. The paint was sea-green. The seats were fashioned with seashells. The liscence plate also caught my attention. It said "WLDSEASHRE". I think it's short for "Wild Sea Shore".

Percy was actually a good driver and before I knew it,we were in the school. Of course we had to go through 8 lanes of traffic before we got there.

We were all dressed nicely. I had a silk white dress on. Percy wore a black tux. Nico wore the same thing as Percy's. Thalia is in a blue dress. And Grover wore a green suit.

The moment we entered the gym,all the girls stopped their conversations and just stared open-mouthed at Percy,some of them even fainted and I knew why, he looked absolutely stunning.

The he quickly took my hand and whispered in my ear.

"Pretend to be my date for a while.",he said. I knew why. He was trying to avoid getting ambushed by girls.

I just nodded and went with him. I understood the pessure and fear he's going through. Before my schoolmates knew that I liked Greeek Mythology. I was ALMOST in his situation everyday.

Occasionally when Percy leaves me for a while,some jocks come over to me and ask me to dance. Of course I refused to all of them. They looked like they take advantage of women and if I become their date their dates will get furious.

Percy came back and we decided to go to the food stands to get a bite. After we ate some ice cream. Nico beckoned for Percy to come to him. I have a hunch on what Nico's gonna tell Percy. He needed Percy to carry out the dare.

Percy's not gonna like this. Me pretending to be his date just rescued him from the things he'll have to go through now.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

"What is it Nico.", I asked. I'm pretty nervous now that I think I know what he's gonna tell me.

"You gotta carry out the deal",he said.

"What deal",I said,trying play dumb.

"The dare,Kelp Face."

_"Oh no. This can't be happening.'_,I thought to myself.

"Please Nico,I beg you. Make me do something else.",I told him. I'm really hoping he'd agree.

I looked at him pleadingly for 6 seconds,then he said,

"OK,this is my only other offer. Ask someone yourself. If you don't have a date in 5 minutes,I'm gonna announce it to everyone.",he said.

"But that's black mail"

"I know",he said,smiling.

I sighed and thought.

_"I guess Annabeth is my only other choice."_,I thought to myself.

So I went looking for her and I found her still on the food stands,sipping on some iced tea.

"Annabeth,I need you to do me a big favor.",I told her hoping she'd agree.

"What is it."

"I need you to be my date."

"What"

"Nico told me his only other offer was that I had to ask someone you were the first one who came to my know,'cause I can't possibly ask any of these girls here to dance with me."

"Sure thing. Why not Percy"

"Thanks a lot,Annabeth."

"Hey what are friends for."

I smiled at her before going back to Nico. I found him dancing with Thalia,they were about to kiss but I decided to interupt them to get even on Nico.

"Nico,hey Nico"

"What man.",he said,clearly irritated.

"I got a date now, there's no need for me to do my dare."

"Who'd you get",he asked

"Annabeth"

"Good going ,now can you leave."

"Of course,Romeo."

He scowled at me before dancing with Thalia once again. I was`walking back to Annabeth when I heard the principal say

"It's time to announce the King and Queen of the dance."

I gulped._This is gonna be bad._


	8. Chapter 8

**Percy's POV**

"And the King of tonights dance is...",the principal said.

All heads in the gym turned and faced me. They all knew that I'm gonna win.

"Percy Jackson!",the principal finished.

"Now if you would please come to the stage.",the principal continued.

I reluctantly obeyed. Story of my life. When I got near him,he said

"Now ,since the girl you came with here does not go to this school,you are allowed to choose someone else but if you really want her to be your dance partner,she can be."

"Alright sir.I choose..."

"Ah,ah,ah. Don't tell me. Announce it to the mike.",he said.

"Sir,why don't you just get the music organized,and I'll go talk to her."

"Very well,I guess that could work."

I walked nervously towards Annabeth and found her talking to Nico,Thalia,and Grover-in short her only friends here,except for me.

"Hi Percy,what did he tell you",she asked me. She seemed a litle curious.

"He told me to get my date because the King and Queen's dance is gonna start in any minute."

"Wait.I'm the...",she said but I cut her off.

"...Queen",I finished for her.

"But I don't even study here."

"Well then today's your lucky day."

We then heard the principal's voice saying,

"It is time for the King and Queen dance.",he announced,while looking at us.

A spotlight pointed to me and Annabeth. We walked nervously to the center of the gym,the spotlight following us. When we got to the center, a song started to play.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

It was "So close",the song from the movie"Enchanted"**[Look guys I don't know who sang the song but I figured it would fit the moment. Peace!]**

He put his arms around my waist and I rested my two hands on his shoulder.

The song was actually pretty good it was meaningful and it fit the moment.

_You're in my arms,and all the world is calm_

_The music playing on for only two_

_So close together and when I'm with you_

_So close to feeling alive_

By this time I noticed someone was taking a video because we were shown in the big screen.

_A life goes by,romantic dreams will stop_

_So I bid mine goodbye and never knew_

_So close was waiting,waiting here with you_

_And now forever I know,all that I wanted to hold you so close_

_So close to reaching our famous happy end_

_Almost believing this was not pretend_

_Now you're beside me and look how far we've come_

_So far we are so close_

By this time the song became a little more fast-paced and pretty soon I twirled around Percy's arms and he lifted me off the ground and put me back down,then we continued.

_Oh how could I face the faceless days_

_If I should lose you now_

We then danced slowly and I rested my head on his shoulder,not wanting the moment to end

Then the principal announced that everyone can join in and dance too.

Nico and Thalia were the first ones to come.

They quickly smiled at us then started to dance themselves.

Pretty soon,the entire gym was crowded by dancing couples.

Annabeth's POV

I was so happy to be in his arms. I slowly laid my head on his shoulder,wishing that the moment will never end. But all of a sudden,the school bell rang.

This time the principal went towards us,not the mike.

"Well,you two should know what to do.",he said,grinning.

I gulped. This is it.

I saw the others backing away so that we were clear in sight.

_"Why do people always make us do these kinds of thigs."_,I thought.

Percy leaned in and so did I,meeting him halfway.

I felt his arms snake aroung my waist,pulling me closer.

I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck,deepening the kiss.

The whole gym then burst into applause. We both pulled away,desperate for air. We locked eyes for a few seconds. Gray to green. Then he smiled again. I really hope he's back to his old self now. But I spoke too soon. His smile disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

The event finally ended and we all went back to Percy's car.

The moment I entered,I fell asleep.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

We arrived at my house 15 minutes after the dance ended.

I have to admit,I can really drive fast if I want to. It's a good thing Annabeth was a heavy sleeper, else she would've woken up.

Nico,Grover And Thalia all went upstairs to bed,the moment we arrived.

Me and Annabeth were the last to enter 'cause she was still asleep.

I had to carry her to my room,bridal-style.

I guess it's a good thing she's not that heavy.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I can't believe that I slept through the whole trip and the next thing I knew,Percy was carrying me to bed.

When he laid me down,he whispered in my ear,

"Good night Annabeth"

Then I fell asleep.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

This is bad.

My whole world is gonna go upside down.

I have already agreed to Nico that we will carry out the plan.

* * *

_The Plan_

_Flashback: _

_"What!Nico that's idiotically dangerous",I said_

_"Percy,think about it,it's the only way besides charging at Kronos,guns blazing._

_"So you're telling me that all those times you trained me to fight with my inner self against posession was for this ridiculous plan."_

_"Yes"_

_"So I have to let Kronos posess me and when he competely trusts me I should take over and leave his spirit."_

_"Yes,because without a host he will fade and go back to Tartarus."_

_"Alright Nico I'll think about it."_

_"OK"_

_End of flashback_

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I don't know what the others will think of me when I become Kronos' host.

Especially Annabeth.

So I told Nico to tell them about our plan when I've become the host.

I decided to at least give Annabeth a gift before I leave tonight.

So I was gonna take her to the mall,then we'll go to Mom's wedding,then I'll leave.

I've never been more afraid in my entire life.

I looked out at the window and sighed.I wondered if I'm making the right choice.I wondered if I'll ever see my friends and family again.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I woke up pretty late in the morning today. I'm pretty shaken by my new dream. It's about Percy again.

But this time we weren't fighting.

_Flashback_

_"Percy,Percy wake up!",I cried._

_He didn't move a bit._

_He looked horrible._

_His shirt that was once green is now a sickly red._

_Red because of blood._

_His face was now full of scars and his body too._

_He had dozens of wounds in his arms and hands and fingers._

_"Percy please wake up",I cried._

_He didn't move again._

_Then Nico put his hand on my shoulder and said,_

_"Annabeth he's gone.I can no longer feel his life aura."_

_And with those very convincing words,I cried unable to accept the truth._

_End of flashback_

I buried my face in my hands.

_"What do all these dreams mean"_,I thought.

I sat up on the bed and stared out the open window.

I wondered what's gonna happen.

Then I heard a voice coming from the living room.

It was Percy.

"What is it",I asked.

"Would you like to hang out in the mall before mom's wedding."

"Sure,I'd like that."

Then he walked me outside and to his car.


	9. Chapter 9

**Annabeth's POV**

This time I didn't fall asleep because Percy was driving pretty fast. I think he was trying to be early there so that we won't be late to wedding. At first I was worried we'll eventually crash into another car but it turns out that Percy's a really good driver.

The mall was great,although there were many people. Probably 'cause it's a Saturday and a holiday. So the mall was flooded by,you name it-teenagers,couples,and families.

I asked him if we could go eat. I was pretty hungry since we left early and weren't able to eat breakfast. He agreed and brought me to a fancy restaurant. I think he knew I was gonna ask because we already had a reservation.

We had some pancakes and waffles which were pretty delicious,but not as good as the ones Sally makes. I took a good look at Percy. He's still cute and handsome as ever except his face is also filled with worry and distress. His green eyes are now a little reddish because of crying or not being able to sleep. I noticed that he's now in a trance. I decided not to disturb him. He might get irritated.

His phone broke the silence. His ringtone is pretty funny, it's a laughing baby. The laugh was so loud and funny. Some of the peope eating even snickered when they heard it.

"Hey",Percy said to the person on the other line. After a few seconds of listening to the other person on the line he spoke up.

"Alright we're coming,I promise we won't be late.",he continued then he looked at me.

"Come on Annabeth,Mom said that we should be ready to go to the wedding.",he told me.

"Okay",I replied. I'm getting closer to the end of this vacation. And I'm just beginning to like it here. Maybe because Percy and I are back to normal terms.

We had to go to two shops first. The first is an electronics store and the second is that of jewelry.

Percy dragged me to the electronics store first then told me to wait outside it.

He came back after five minutes carrying a package.

"For whom is that",I asked,curious of what's inside.

"For someone very important to me",he replied,smiling at me.

I think we were lucky that the jewelry store is just outside the parking area so we'll just go outside the store and the car will be so near us.

I first thought that he's gonna make me wait outside again but I was wrong. He actually esccorted me inside. He said something to the salesman on the front desk, the salesman smiled at me,handed Percy a small box and pointed us to the direction of a mirror.

"Come on Annabeth there's a mirror over there.",he told me.

"Okay I'm coming",I replied. And right now,I have to admit that I'm a little excited.

I stood in front of the mirror and Percy stood behind me. He held out the box for me to see and I looked at it from the mirror. He took the object out and I gasped. It was beautiful.

He stood closer to me and he put it on my neck himself. I didn't mind him doing that because I actually liked it. I touched the object. He must have spent a lot of money on this thing.

It's a necklace with a silver chain as a strap.

But what caught my attention was the pendant. It's design was customized. It was an owl and a trident stuck together. It was colored silver with a little shade of green.

I smiled,I guess it symbolized us. Always sticking up for each other,always being there for each other-and of course the owl symbolizes me. Since I can be so smart sometimes. The trident symbolizes Percy,him being a son of Poseidon and all.

"Thank you so much Percy",I said. It really is beautiful. Especially if you hold it close to the light. By doing that it's like the pendant is glowing.

With those words,I turned around and hugged him tightly.

"You're welcome,Annabeth",he replied,returning the hug.

"Come on let's go to the car,Mom's gonna be mad if we're late.",he said while holding my hand and accomanying me to it. From a distance,people coul infer that we're a couple.

This time,we got stuck in traffic. While on the road,Percy asked me seven times if I think we're gonna be late. By judging the flow of the cars,I told him that we won't. It took us roughly thirty minutes before we got back to Percy's apartment.

When we arrived at the house there was a note on the dining room table. I picked it up and read it.

_Percy,_

_By the time you read this you should be changing into your tux and getting ready to go to my wedding._

_Please don't be late._

_This day is very important to me_

_Love,_

_Mom_

I handed the letter to Percy and after reading it he went upstairs to his room. I guess he went there to change. I realized I should be getting ready too.

So I went to my bag and got out my yellow silk dress.

I still wore my necklace though. I felt like I didn't want to part from it until I die.

When Percy came down and saw me,his mouth sort of opened and I blushed,I did look pretty good today.

I looked at him he was looking good too.

He wore a black tux and a green tie.

"Annabeth you look...",he said,lost for words.

"Yes",I replied,anxious of what he's gonna say.

"...Beautiful",he finished.

This time,when we got back to the road,Percy immediately told me to fasten my seatbelt and to hold on tight to something. I knew why. The momet the car moved,we swerved past traffic,occasionally receiving a curse from a random driver. _"Percy can be a really moronic driver if he wants to"_,I thought.

* * *

We finally got to the wedding place,there weren't so much people.

I understood,Sally once told me tht she didn't like crowds very much. So I guess she only picked the people whom she really wanted to be there.

We approached Nico,Grover,and Thalia sitting together around a circular table. The moment they saw us their eyes widened and they called our names.

"Where have you guys been",questioned Grover.

"We were worried sick",said Thalia,a bit of anger and relief in her eyes.

"Your mom even thought you were attacked by a monster",Nico said.

"We're okay guys,promise",Percy replied.

"What were you guys doing during the morning",Nico asked.

"Well...We had lunch together at the mall.",Percy said sheepishly.

"Anything interesting happen",Grover asked,trying to hold back his smile.

"No!",Percy and I said at the same time._ "Why does everyone want us to be together",_I thought.

* * *

The wedding finally started after ten long minutes of being questioned.

I almost fell asleep. But when the I do's came in I got awake. For two reasons. One,the wedding's almost done. Two,if Sally saw me she won't be happy about it.

"You may now kiss the bride",the priest concluded.

Paul pulled Sally into a short sweet kiss and the audience cheered.

Sally went up front to toss the bouqet but out of nowhere Thalia pushed me from behind and into the crowd. I couldn't get out so I just went with it. I figured that the chances of me getting the flowers would be very small. But I didn't know how wrong I was until Sally threw the bouqet and it landed straight into my arms.

I went back and saw Nico,Grover,Thalia,and Percy standing together in one place. They were all cracking up. Ughh why does this always happen to me. Even Percy was laughing but he stopped when Nico,Grover,and Thalia dragged him to the center where Paul was gonna throw the garter.

I didn't really see who got the garter when Paul threw it until the other guys scattered and I saw Percy in the middle,dumbstruck and embarassed.

He was the one who got the garter! _"Oh no! Does this mean he has to-"_.

"Well,you know what to do Percy,what are you waiting for",Grover said through the mike. I took a glance at Thalia and Nico and I saw them rolling on the groung with laughter. They're like three year olds.

Percy glared at Grover before walking towards me.

I gulped,this is gonna be bad. Best friends aren't supposed to do stuff like this.

_"Well this is now or never"_,I thought.

So I held out my left leg to Percy and he knelt and slowly put the garter up to my legs.

He got up while flushing a deep shade of red. Then everyone exploded ito cheers especially our friends,Sally,and Paul. There was one last event before going home.

There was one last event before going home.

The dance.

Of course Paul and Sally went first. Slowly couples were coming to the dance floor. Percy looked at me then spoke up breaking the awkward silence between us.

"Annabeth",he said

"Yes"

"Would you like to dance",he said confidently.

Then he stepped in front of me and held out his hands.

"Yes,I'd really like that",I replied,taking them.

We went to join the others who were also dancing. We even passed by Thalia and Nico. The band onstage was playing a slow but beautiful song.

And once again,it fit the moment. It's "You and Me"by Lifehouse. **(Please don't ask why I chose this song,It's just that I really love it. Peace!)**

* * *

_What day is it?_

_And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive._

_I can't keep up._

_And I can't back down I've been losing so much time._

_Cause it's you and me_

_And all of the people with nothing to do._

_Nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all other people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping on words_

_You've got my head spinning_

_I don't know where to go from here_

_Cause it's you and me_

_And all other people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all other people_

_And I don't know why,I can't keep my eyes off of you._

_There's something about you now_

_I can't quite figure out_

_Everything she does is beautiful_

_Everythign she does is right_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose._

_And it's you and me and all other people_

_And i don't know why,I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_And me and all other people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all other people_

_And I don't know why,I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_What day is it?_

_And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive._

* * *

The song was beautiful,I have to admit.

But instead of walking out of the dance floor like the other dancing couples,Percy hugged me so tightly as if he was gonna die or leave the face of the earth.

But we broke up when an Iris Message appeared in front of us.

It was Chiron.

"Children you need to come to camp immediately.",he said. There was clearly something wrong. You can tell just ny looking at his face.

Without saying anymore,he disrupted the connection.

* * *

We were going to Camp Half-Blood with the help of Blackjack,Porkpie,and Guido.

It took all of them cause there were five of us.

While we were in the sky I remembered I have to inform my Dad about the change of plans.

So I decided that I'll IM him when I get to camp.

* * *

When we got to camp,Percy went down from Blackjack then whispered something to his ear.

Blackjack nodded as if to say "Yes".

Thalia,Nico and Grover went straight to the direction of the Big House. Percy leaned closer to me and whispered, "Lets go to the beach for a while." I shot him a quizzical look. "Please,it's important. And I'd be able to build up more confidence if we were there.". I nodded and agreed.

I looked around the camp. Everyone seemed so nervous. Probably because Kronos is very near to attacking,and we're the first target before he attacks Olympus. The camp is so ready and prepared. There are scouts in the woods,all armed. There are archers in the trees. And everyone is carrying a sword or shield or a knife or a bow with a quiver full of arrows. There were some Aphrodite campers who saw me and Percy walking together and they whispered to each other's ears. Most of them even giggled at us. Ughh,stupid daughters of Aphrodite.

Percy and I got to the beach. We went to the shore and stopped there. Percy looked at the horizon then at me then back at it. His green eyes are a little watery now.

"I have to tell you something important Annabeth 'cause this is as far as I can go",he said,looking at me. He's at the verge of tears. He clutched Riptide before continuing.

"What do you mean this is as far as you can go"

"I'm leaving and I'm gonna ask you a favor"

"How can you be leaving,we just got here",I said,my voice starting to get louder. Out of worry.

"Please just listen to me",he pleaded.

"Okay,start explaining then",I said,not understanding

"What do I need to explain"

"Explain to me why you're leaving"

Silence.

"Does this concern you're plan to defeat Kronos,if it is please tell me'

More silence.

"You know you can trust me right Percy"

"I know,I just don't want you to get hurt"

"Please just listen to me",he continued.

I didn't say anything but nodded for him to continue.

"I need you to never forget or give up on me,I want you to remember me as I once was,cheerful,carefree,and happy."

"Percy...",I said

"I promise you that everything I'm about to do will hurt everyone I love including you,and I also promise that Nico will explain everything to you guys as soon as our plan is in motion"

He was close to tears now.

I was speechless.

I didn't know what he meant.

"Please forgive me",now his face is streaked with tears. The he hugged me tight. I returned the hug,not wanting to let him go.

But without warning,he pulled away and whistled loudly. Blackjack then came landing near us. He strode towards Blackjack. I followed him.

"Percy,let me come with you.",I said.

"No Annabeth. This is something you can't be a part of. I have to do this alone",he replied. His voice was firm. And I knew better than to ask again. He might get irritated if I asked to come again.

He mounted Blackjack before saying,

"Goodbye Annabeth. Know that wherever I am,I'll always be thinking about you. And I'm sorry. I hope you can find it in you heart to forgive me."

Then they flew off into the darkness.

I just stood there in shock,not knowing what will happen next.

* * *

**To those who favorited me or my story: If you liked the story,that you favorited it or alerted it,then please review.**

**I need to know what you think.**

**Peace!**

**I'm out**

**-E.B.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm here to announce there will be a sequel by the title "I'm Sorry" soon.**

**Just as soon as I get the number of reviews I need,then Ill post it.**

**I suggest that you check my profile from time to time.**

**By doing that you'll be aware whether it's been posted or not.**

**Please for the gods' sakes, REVIEW!**

**You can also give suggestions. Know that reviews speed up my updates.**

**Peace!**

**I'm out**

**-E.B.**


End file.
